Nothing but the Tooth
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Being born in a family of wizards, Ginny had never heard of the tooth fairy until her husband told her after marriage. Honestly, she thought it would be fun to play the role at least once. Unfortunately for her, her children are not normal. (I do not own the HP series!) Next gen fic. Please read and review!
1. James

**The First Try: James**

Ginny looked at the clock and smiled. Even though it was morning, she knew nobody else was awake. She rose out of her bed and slowly crept to James's room. She fingered the 20 pence coin in her pocket as she slowly opened the door.

She had been waiting for this moment ever since she was a kid herself. Ginny held back a sob of joy. It was essential that she made no noise, despite the urge to squeal in excitement. It wasn't long until Ginny let her thoughts drift to the events of the previous afternoon.

Ginny's head had popped up as soon as she heard a deafening scream echo throughout the house. The mother winced as she turned the stove off, leaving the spaghetti she was making to cool. As she washed her hands, she heard another shriek, slightly softer than the last. Finally, Ginny ran to check on each of her kids.

First, Ginny checked on the youngest, Lily. Lily was only 3 years old with red hair and brown eyes similar to Ginny's. As Ginny rushed into the room, she saw the toddler bouncing up and down, playing and dressing up dolls with her pudgy fingers. Lily looked at her mother and gave her a slight smile.  
>Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes.<p>

From the minute she was born, Lily had always been "Daddy's little girl", often enchanting Harry enough for him to try to spoil her. At first, Ginny thought it was because Lily looked like her, yet Lily didn't act anything like Ginny. At the age of three, Ginny had already been playing outside sports with her elder brothers, hardly caring how she looked. Lily, on the other hand, seemed to love fashion and romance. Ginny shook her head as she remembered the smile on Lily's face when she and Harry had kissed in front of the kids a few days ago. She already knew what a kiss indicated and had a dreamy look on her face unlike her elder brother James who simply groaned and covered his eyes.

However, despite these traits and the ongoing popularity from the media, Ginny vowed to make sure Lily does not become as shallow as the stereotypical girls in movies. As a mother, it was Ginny's job to take care of Lily and help her grow up into a decent person. Ginny was confident that she would not fail, at least with Lily.

Next, Ginny walked to her second child's, Albus's, room. When she entered, Albus was reading a small book about dinosaurs. Being only 5 years old, Albus was an intelligent boy who loved reading. Ginny smiled. Albus had always reminded her of Harry. Both boys looked similar too with raven black hair and calm green eyes.

Ginny remembered a time before Lily was born when she saw Albus and Harry sleeping on the same bed in the same way together. At the time, Albus only had a tuft of black hair and he was less than a quarter of his father's size. Now, Albus had grown, yet Ginny couldn't help but see the little baby next to her husband every time she looked at him.

Finally, Ginny scurried off to her eldest child, James. When she went into James's room, it was empty, but the light to the nearest bathroom was on. Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was going to see, when she swung open the door to the bathroom.

On a stepstool, James was standing facing the mirror. Both of his little six year old hands were gripping his mouth as he was constantly scooping water from the sink and putting the water into his mouth. Ginny went up to the boy and turned off the water. When James spit the water in his mouth out into the sink, Ginny was shocked to see the spit slightly tinted red.

Ginny stared at the boy, wondering why he was bleeding. However, when she saw his hand, Ginny smiled.

"Mum," James terrified look made Ginny snicker.

James glared at his mother, "This is NOT funny." His words slurred together as he stomped his foot, making Ginny want to laugh more.

"James," Ginny finally said, looking at the boy and grabbing his shoulders, "nothing is wrong. Trust me."

At that, the six year old smiled. In the center of his smile was a gaping hole. Blood tinted the surrounding teeth a little red while the missing tooth rested in James's hand.

"Everyone's teeth falls out," Ginny smiled at her little boy. She still couldn't believe how fast her kids were growing up. "You are born with baby teeth which fall out. Then, new grown up teeth grow."

James looked at his mother in thought, "I am a grown up then."

Ginny bit her lip. James looked cuter with his the hole in his smile. He even talked like a younger kid. It gave Ginny a feeling of satisfaction. Even though James was growing up, he was still the small boy Ginny had held in her arms six years ago. He was still the baby that Teddy had begged to carry when Teddy was six. In Ginny's mind, James would never grow up. He would always be the newborn that she and Harry had welcomed to the world with all of their hearts.

"Let's get a bag for your tooth," Ginny replied to her eldest son.

Walking to the cabinet to get a bag, Ginny grasped the handle and started opening the cabinet.

Suddenly, as if remembering something, James shouted, "No Mum!"

However, the warning came too late. Silly string blasted onto Ginny's clothes and hair as she closed her eyes shut. In less than a minute, Ginny had enough silly string on her to make a snowman the same height as Lily. She glared at James who sheepishly grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew she would not have to worry about James growing up for a _long_ time.

A smile crawled onto Ginny's face until a whistling sound drew her out of the memory. She fingered her hair and pulled out a little gooey strand of silly string. Ginny rolled her eyes, even after a shower, remnants of silly string still rested on her. She sighed. James reminded her so much of Fred, it was excruciating. Ginny felt the single moment playing in her mind repetitively. Ginny still couldn't look as her brother as he died, even in her mind.

Tears gathered on the edges of Ginny's eyes as she sighed. She needed to pay attention to the current situation. As she took another step, another sharp whistle erupted from James. Ginny smiled, the gap in his teeth turned his little snores into sharp whistles, yet he didn't notice, being asleep.

Ginny crouched down to the height of James's bed and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, Ginny slowly lifted his pillow, not wanting to wake him. However, that wasn't the only thing she should've been worried about.

As soon as Ginny touched the pillow, a rubber band snapped from under her grip. Ginny grimaced as she withdrew her arm and stared at James's sleeping face. She frowned. Nothing had looked unusual in his room when she had walked in. However, all of a sudden, cardboard pieces rose up from the floor and formed a sturdy box with a little eyehole. Ginny was squeezed uncomfortably in the small box when a lid covered the top, trapping her.

James then woke up from all the noise. As he looked at the box on the floor, he smiled. Then, he saw the pair of eyes staring at him, the same as his own, and he groaned.

"Mum!" James complained. "That was for the tooth fairy."

Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration. She should have known that James would plan to do such a thing. James was always the dramatic type, overreacting to the simplest of things. James always tried to do the impossible, whether that meant capturing the tooth fairy or piling all of the couches in the living room one on top of the other. Mischief always seemed to find James.

As James looked out the window, he saw the light and smiled. Dragging Ginny out of her reverie, James explained, "It's morning! The tooth fairy probably did come. The tooth fairy is a _fairy_."

Ginny's eyes widened as James started to lift his own pillow. She had 5 more seconds before the opportunity would slip away.

James coughed a bit, and Ginny saw a small smile form on his face.

Three.

The world seemed to be spinning. Ginny had been dreaming for this moment ever since Fred and George ruined her tooth fairy experience as a child.

One.

Ginny couldn't do anything. Her arms and legs were all stuck uncomfortably in the box on the floor.

Zero.

When James lifted the pillow, he saw his missing tooth.

First, James was confused, then relieved, and finally a bit angry.

"James…," Ginny searched her mind, desperately trying to find a reasonable excuse for the 'tooth fairy'.

She looked as the boy's anger turned to sadness. However, James just smirked mischievously as he replied, "I knew it! The tooth fairy is a fake."

Then, James ran off with his tooth.

Ginny sighed. She had missed the window of opportunity with James, yet at least she had two more kids yet to lose their first tooth.


	2. Albus

**The Second Try: Albus**

Albus was the most skeptical wizard in the family, rarely believing muggle beliefs despite his parent always wanting to follow muggle customs. Albus was one to support the science of an object rather than the object alone. His curiosity was tremendous, and he was a great learner, sucking the information from books day in and day out.

Two years had passed since James had lost his first tooth, and Albus was seven years old. As he picked up an apple from the fruit basket on the dining table, his thoughts stuck in the book that lay in his hands. It was about the different muggle myths, telling the wizard truths behind them. Albus had already read the book many times before, and he still couldn't put it down.

As Albus took a bite out of the apple, the apple shifted in his mouth, as if his teeth itself moved. Albus gasped as he put the apple down and rushed to the bathroom. He raised his finger, touching each tooth until a single one on the bottom wiggled. Albus groaned, not because the tooth would fall out, but because of his Mum's inevitable reaction.

Albus remembered the aftermath from when James lost his first tooth. Their Mum, Ginny Potter, had gone crazy, trying to convince James that the tooth fairy was real. James, on the other hand, used the opportunity to try to manipulate Ginny to do what he wanted.

When James narrated the tale a year later, Albus noticed how a few details changed. James crying and freaking out over the loss of his tooth was omitted as well as the fact that James had gotten the 'impressive' trap from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop. He would elaborate on how he knew the tooth fairy was fake, though Albus knew that he actually did believe in the tooth fairy until that moment. Albus sighed. James always blurted out lies to make himself look better. Albus knew that the exclamation he had said that night was only a reaction of seeing their Mum in the trap he had set up. However, in James's stories, James was suddenly an innocent, fearless hero who had defeated a huge monster, the tooth fairy.

Albus could only roll his eyes as Hugo and Lily both leaned off their seats, believing James's false words. Albus was extremely disappointed at Lily who had been there witnessing the complete scene. However, Lily would believe anything anyone told her, like the tale of the lost city of Atlantis or the lie that sugar makes people hyperactive.

However, nobody else in Albus's family seemed to be as intrigued with the truths and lies of the world as he was. Albus stared at the book in his hand, _the first book his Dad had ever read to him_.

Albus felt the memory play in his mind like watching a video of that single special night when he was three. His Dad was always busy, cleaning up any remnants of Voldemort in the world. When he came home, it was either too late or he was too tired. However, this one night marked the end of that. As far as his Dad, the famous Harry Potter, was concerned, there was no other Voldemort-related threats to the human population.

Therefore, his Dad spent his first relaxed day home with his kids. Albus still remembered his Dad's bright face as he walked into Albus's room in the evening. At this time, Albus couldn't read, only having just recently learnt the alphabet. However, he still loved books. Albus couldn't go to sleep without being read to first. That was why his Mum picked a book every night and read it to him after she put one year old Lily to sleep in her crib.

His Dad, on the other hand, encouraged the three year old to pick the book he wanted to read. Albus started scanning the shelves, brushing his fingers along the edge of his bookshelf. He already knew the stories of every book in his bookshelf, yet he wanted this book to be special. Then, he looked out the door and saw a book in the hallway table. Albus picked it up and brought it inside to his Dad to read.

Albus could sense as his Dad debated to himself, yet at three, Albus didn't have the faintest idea why. However now, four years later, Albus knew why. His Dad had just recently gotten the book from his Aunt Hermione to 'inform him more on the Wizarding World'. His Dad wanted to read it before he read it to Albus, checking for something Albus has yet to find out.

Nevertheless, Harry still read the first few pages of the book. The three year old was amazed and intrigued by all the facts. The book had pictures and it was on an interesting topic. In Albus's opinion, that overruled the fact that the book was cluttered and took long to read. For a countless number of nights after that, Albus had begged his father to read him more until the book was finished.

It was this book that motivated him to learn how to read and later on, increase his vocabulary. Even now, there were still words Albus didn't understand when he read the book slowly on his own.

Albus slowly withdrew himself from his memories, reminding himself why he was in the bathroom anyway. He found himself dreading losing his tooth. He knew he would hate the inevitable attention along with the feeling of a gap in his teeth too. It was then that Albus decided to wait until the tooth decided to fall out on its own.

Unfortunately, for Albus, that was in less than a week's time. As predicted, Ginny started to go paranoid. Albus knew that she was going to go out of her way to try to get him to believe that the tooth fairy was real. Sometimes Albus thought his Mum acted like a kid whereas Albus acted like an adult, though James called him a baby. How hard could it be point a wand or stay at home in the kitchen? Albus reasoned that it could never be as hard as reading his favorite book which was 35 whole pages with the pictures probably only taking a fourth of the book. Plus, people always said Albus acted older than he was.

"Albus," his Mum called in a sweet voice.

Albus sighed. He was not going to take advantage of his Mum's current behavior like James had. Albus was better than that, especially since James was a year younger than the age Albus was currently when his tooth fell out.

Everytime Ginny approached Albus, he narrowly escaped her. However, Ginny was his mother. Albus couldn't avoid his mother for long.

"Albie," his mum said in a soft voice. "Why don't you at least try to put your tooth under your pillow when you sleep?"

Albus stared at his mother in confusion. He knew she was desperate, but he never thought she would be almost begging him to play along.

"I know the tooth fairy will not come!" Albus glared at his mother. When would she learn to let the subject go?

Albus saw his mum bite her lip, "How do you know if you don't try?"

The little boy looked down at the book in his hands. It was so thick, he could barely hold it. However, he loved it since, no matter what, it always told the truth. The book never tried to hide anything from him or trick him into doing anything terrible like his brother James did. The book was reliable. Albus would always trust it.

"My book said so," Albus brought the book closer to his mother's face so she could see it clearly.

Ginny sighed. She didn't know why her son was being so persistent.

"Books aren't always filled with the truth Albus," she replied back. However, when Ginny saw the tears form in her son's eyes, she quickly realized her mistake.

She knew her son loved the book in his hand. Albus thought the book made him smarter and wiser. He was a very skeptical kid. However, Ginny knew that inside, Albus was the most gullible in the entire family, whether he believed so or not. He believed every word he read, especially the words in his beloved book Hermione had let him keep.

Ginny knew she couldn't continue trying to persuade Albus that the tooth fairy was real. However, after her failure with James, she just wanted one of her kids to believe. Still, she had to preserve her son's innocence. Sooner or later, the boy would learn that the whole world didn't revolve around books. Yet, Albus was only seven year old, even if he acted older. Ginny couldn't do that to his son.

"I'm just kidding," Ginny replied. It pained her to see her son cry.

"Promise," Albus whispered back to her.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Promise."

As Albus disappeared into his room, Ginny sighed. She just wanted to be the tooth fairy once. Why was that so difficult?

"Mum!" Lily stormed into the room smiling, dragging Ginny out of her reverie. "My tooth is wiggling!"

Ginny couldn't help but smile. She had one more chance.


	3. Lily

**The Third Try: Lily**

Out of the three siblings, Lily, the youngest, was the most gullible; she would believe anything anyone said to her, whether reasonable or not. However, Lily seemed to be a broken record, babbling on and on about nonsense. As soon as Lily ran out of things to say, she would repeat what she said before. James thought she was annoying, and he would constantly say that directly in the five year old's face. On the other hand, Albus ignored her, not even pretending to listen. However, Lily's brothers never prevented a smile from appearing on Lily's face almost every minute.

Lily was delighted by everything around her. She was amazed by the amount of books Albus read, whereas she only knew the alphabet and had just begun to sound out words. She was astonished at the number of pranks James would pull and how their Mum's yelling never slowed him down. James even managed to obtain and initiate a Weasley's Wizards Wheeze prank device while being grounded with their Mum watching almost his every step.

Their Dad said it was genetics and couldn't be stopped. Their Mum just started blaming Uncle George and his shop. She even accused their Dad of helping James, to which their Dad just laughed.

Lily loved her Dad. She liked how he would smile and laugh all the time. Lily adored how their Dad rarely got mad at James (except for the time when he actually physically hurt Albus, and Albus had to go to the hospital). She liked how he would put her on his lap and rub her back when he hugged her. He would always cheer her up when she was feeling down.

Therefore, when Lily lost her first tooth, she was beyond excited. Albus had recently lost his tooth and had been the center of attention. However, now Lily could be in the spotlight. Also, losing her tooth meant that she was as grown up as her two elder brothers now. Sooner or later, Lily would finally be old enough to go to Hogwarts, the school Teddy was attending.

In fact, she already knew what to expect. James told her and Hugo (He has not lost his first tooth yet.) everything they needed to know about the tooth fairy a lot of times. Lily almost memorized every detail of the fairy. She was wicked, obviously, with razor-sharp teeth and terrible breath. Her hair was a mess, and she was unemployed (unlike their Dad who fought bad guys for a living). James said that their Dad had been searching for the tooth fairy for ages, but he would never admit it. It was a top secret project, and nobody wanted to scare the little kids.

The tooth fairy was only after children's teeth. She steals them and takes them to her dark, gloomy castle. She constantly used her magic for bad. However, she left a little bit of money under each kid's pillow, so they would trust her and put more of their teeth underneath their pillow once they fell out.

At first, this confused Lily. Why would the tooth fairy be dangerous if the tooth fairy was only after kids' teeth? Then, as always, James knew the answer. He said the tooth fairy trapped kids in her castle in cages of teeth if they saw her taking their tooth. Therefore, James stayed awake when he first lost his tooth and captured the tooth fairy. The fairy apparently begged him to release her. That was when she told him all of her secrets for her freedom.

However, Lily did not have the same intentions as her elder brother. She wanted to help the tooth fairy change her behavior. She wished to make a positive change in the world as her Dad did. She would save all those innocent children from the monster. She just needed to give the fairy a good talking to. That was what her Mum did whenever she or one of her brothers were being naughty.

Albus only laughed at her plan. He told her that James was lying, and there was no tooth fairy. Lily simply ignored her brother's words. He was too wrapped up with those books of his to realize the truth. The tooth fairy was evil, and Lily was going to change that. Plus, Hugo liked her plan (though Lily wondered whether that was only because he did not want the tooth fairy to come when he lost his first tooth).

As Lily put her tooth under her pillow, she smiled. She would no longer be the smallest in the family. She would also have a legacy of her own. All she had to do was stay awake. On any normal day, this would have been difficult, yet Lily had made sure she napped well in the afternoon. Also, she stole some Stay Awake candy from James's room (He had gotten it from Uncle George's shop.). Lily never approved of stealing, yet she was a girl on a mission. She had to go through with her plan.

Then, when her mother tucked her in and left her to sleep in the dark, she double checked to make sure that the tooth was still under her pillow. Then, she ate four Stay Awake candies, ready to meet the Tooth Fairy. All Lily had to do now was mentally prepare a speech.

"Tooth Fairy," Lily muttered into the darkness. "You must stop doing this."

The youngest Potter groaned. With that speech, the tooth fairy would only be more determined to eat her. Lily did not want to go anywhere near the terrible teeth. She could not die at such a young age! Lily had not even gone to Hogwarts yet.

She tried again, "I know I am not supposed to be awake, but I needed to talk to you."

That phrase was calm and direct, but Lily foresaw an interruption waiting to occur in the first part of the sentence. Lily could not start with her flaws when she was supposed to be listing the Tooth Fairy's flaws. It would only rile up the Tooth Fairy into thinking _Lily_ was the one in the wrong instead of the truth.

Maybe she should act gullible when the fairy entered the room. The fairy would not eat an innocent and confused child.

"Who are you?" Lily could hear herself say. "What are you doing in my room? Stanger Alert!"

That would only scare the Tooth Fairy away. Lily needed better options and suggestions. Every scenario she could think of, she ended up staring at the Tooth Fairy's rotten teeth from the inside. It frightened Lily, and her determination was withering by the second. How could anyone, especially a 5 year old girl, convince a criminal of converting from bad to good?

Criminals. Her daddy, Harry Potter, dealt with criminals. He had told her when she was watching superhero cartoons Sunday morning. He would protect Lily from monsters like the Tooth Fairy. He had magic too, something Lily was sure the fairy could not compete with. Her daddy was 'the Boy who Lived' for goodness sakes!

However, Lily's daddy was not with her right now. He was sleeping with Mummy in another room. Lily was alone after insisting she did not need to sleep with her parents or siblings. She regretted it now, knowing that the Tooth Fairy would be coming through the window of her room, directly to her. Her daddy would not have the time to come and rescue Lily before the Tooth Fairy ate her, and because of Lily's idiocy, the little girl would be awake during the entire thing.

The wind echoed in the window, mocking the young girl and driving her to tears. Lily knew she was supposed to be a 'big girl', but it was too hard. Lily needed to be comforted. She needed her mummy and daddy to hug her tightly until morning, whether she was asleep or not. She simply refused to see those razor-sharp teeth. In fact, after this, Lily decided that she would never lose a tooth again. Her teeth were great already.

At the next whistle of wind at the window, Lily zoomed out of her room and jumped into her parents' bed in their room. She could not do it. The Tooth Fairy was just too scary. Lily did not even want the money anymore.

"Lily," her mummy groaned. However, she already was awake unlike her daddy prior to Lily entering the room.

"Mummy," Lily cried over Daddy's snores (He must have fought a ton of bad guys that day to be_ that_ tired.) and clutched her mummy's frame desperately.

Her mummy hugged her back in surprise, "What is wrong?"

"The T-Tooth F-Fairy," Lily stammered in fear. "Sh-She is g-going t-to eat m-me.

Lily's mummy loosened her hold on her, and Lily could see was a little confused, "The Tooth Fairy is _not_ going to eat you! Where did you even get that idea?"

"Don't lie Mummy," Lily bit her lip in fear. "James told me the truth."

Lily swore she heard her mummy say "James!" before sighing in a defeated manner knowing how Lily stubbornly clung onto ideas.

"There is no Tooth Fairy Lily," her mummy replied in a dejected manner. "See, your tooth will not be taken in the morning."

However, Lily still clung onto her mummy until the sun finally rose into the sky. Then, they both checked under the pillow, and to Lily's relief, her tooth was still there- untouched. However, what Lily did not notice through her joy was the dejected look on her mummy's face as Lily realised the Tooth Fairy was an elaborate scheme by James.

The little girl did hear her mummy mutter "O for 3" though as she marched angrily into James' room, thinking about nothing but his terrible ruse.


End file.
